Waterfall
by Phoenix Kanbara
Summary: Miroku finds a sleepy Sango and takes her to a very beautiful place under the moonlight... WAFF MS Oneshot


A/n: Remember, this is my first Inuyasha fic! So be nice. :P This story is best read while listening to 'Sango to Miroku'. I would have made this a songfic, but Sango to Miroku has no lyrics.  
  
After patting some grass down, Kirara lay down on the small patch. Sango scratched between her ears, making her purr. She lie down beside Kirara and shut her eyes. The taijiya and the cat youkai began dozing off...  
  
"Sango!" The voice of a familiar houshi rang through the forest. In doing so, waking up a rude hanyou, reincarnated priestess, young taijiya and a cat youkai. Inuyasha groaned and jumped to his feet. He recognized the voice and where it was coming from. Miroku came running towards their campsite.  
  
"What was that for, monk? Trying to wake up the whole world, are ya!?" Inuyasha growled. He let out a small 'hmph' and sat down beside Kagome, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Miroku, what's all the yelling about?" she asked drowsily. She yawned and looked up at him. Miroku leaned down to Kagome's level and smiled.  
  
"You just continue resting, Kagome-chan." He whispered. Kagome obliged and leaned back on Inuyasha's shoulder. He blushed, but didn't make any noise, seeing as Kagome had fallen asleep. Miroku rose back up and looked around to find Sango. She was behind a large bush, lying down with her eyes open, Kirara by her side.  
  
"Yes, Miro-kun?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with sleep and half open, making her look quite cute. Miroku sat down and Kirara jumped into his lap. He began stoking her as she looked back at Sango.  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning, alright? You seem too tired to go anywhere at the time." He said. Sango yawned then sat up.  
  
"You were planning on taking me somewhere, Miro?" She felt too tired to say his full name. Heck, she was too tired to even converse. Curiosity is what kept her from falling over and napping. "Hmm?"  
  
"Yes. I found a place you might like to see. It's best seen at night, but we can see it tomorrow night." He scratched under Kirara's chin. Kirara mewed then snuggled into his chest. Sango shook her head.  
  
"I want to see it now, please? I promise I won't fall asleep on you." She said with pleading and sleep filled eyes. Miroku smiled and ran a hand through her hair. He got up. Kirara leapt out of his arms and reclaimed her sleep.  
  
"Alright. If you're sure you won't fall asleep." He extended a hand to Sango. She accepted the hand and pulled herself up. "It's a very beautiful place. I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
Miroku lead Sango to the edge of the forest. The monk could've sworn she'd fallen asleep on the way, but she was just very drowsy. The light sound of water filled both their ears. When they finally reached it, the sound of water became very strong. Sango forced herself to open her eyes. What she saw amazed her. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.  
  
The light from the full moon blanketed everything in sight. The rushing water of the waterfall continued flowing, creating a 'shhhhh' sound. All the grass and flowers around them were covered in dew. The night air was cool and fresh. Sango took a deep breath and marveled at the sight. She turned quickly to Miroku, then back to the waterfall.  
  
"Miroku..." She continued awing. "This place is beautiful."  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Just like you." Miroku leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Sango blushed uncontrollably and gave a giggle. Miroku stroked her hair. "Even though this landscape doesn't even come close to reaching your beauty." The taijiya said nothing. She sighed happily and looked up at him.  
  
"Are you serious, or are you just saying that, houshi-sama?" she asked with sparkling eyes. Miroku tilted his head.  
  
"I am as serious as serious gets, Sango-chan." Miroku replied. "Nothing can match you. No human, no creature. No nothing." Sango turned deeper red. She rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.  
  
"Arigatou Miro..." She mumbled sleepily. The houshi stroked her hair. Sango seemed to be purring from pleasure. Her eyelids fluttered and closed. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, while Miroku sat down with her to finally take that long nap they were waiting for...  
  
~Owari~ ________ 


End file.
